Vuelta al Mundo Real
by Akarifan
Summary: Esta es una linda y larga historia donde hay personajes nuevos y controversias de parejas,pero es una linda historia del Taikari,Kirine y del YuuxAiru


**Vuelta al Mundo Real**

Despues de las aventuras en el Digimundo los chicos se separaron a excepción de Taiki,Yuu,Akari y Zengirou pero Nene y Kiriha los seguian dia todos decidieron salir juntos de paseos y recordar los viejos tiempos.

Nene:Haaaaaaa no se que ponerme akari esta es nuestra primera salida juntos y no se me viene a la imaginación nada que combine!T.T-Dijo poniéndose a llorar-

Akari:Mmmmmm yo creo que estas nerviosa porque ira kiriha-dijo con una gotita estilo anime

Nene:QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!-dijo furiosa-OLLE NO ES CIERTO-pensando (cieeelos como es que sabe haaaay vas a tener que controlar tus emociones NENE!)

Akari:jajajajaja bueno olvida mi comentario,ok te ayudare a ver que ponerte pero me prestas tus botas facini es que me fascinan y me van a lucir mucho con mi atuendo!

Nene:y que es lo que vas a poner?

Akari:Buuuenooo es que es una sorpresa!-con ojos de corazón-jajaja ay veraz

Nene:bueno ok pero ayudame rápido que se nos hace tarde

Akari:siiii cieeeertooooo mira la horaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Asi dicho esto las chicas se alistaron super rápido,mientras que con los chicos…..

Kiriha:Bueno yo ya estoy listo no se ustedes!-con su cara seria como siempre

Zengirou:Si yo creo que ya estoy listo!-dijo victorioso

Taiki:pero zengirou no traes puestos los pantalones-con una gotita estilo anime

Zengirou se vio abajo y se sonrojo tapándose y llendose de puntillas a su cuarto para ponerse los pantalones.

Taiki:bueno yo ya estoy listo ojala y las chicas estén ya listas

Kiriha:si porque yo no las quiero esperar laaargo tiempo

Dicho eso se ollo tocar la puerta y zengirou ya con sus pantalones puestos fue a abrir la puerta de su casa y en eso vio a dos hermosas chicas vestidas iva vestida con una camisa tubo color roja,con lentejuelas color blanco formando una estrella,con unos shorts blanco y unas botas rojas,y por primera vez con el pelo suelto y llevaba una cinta en el perlo color que Akari llevaba un vestido rosa corto y volado con unas botas color rosa con diamantinas blancas,también akari por primera vez llevaba el pelo suelto y con una cinta con un lazo rosa.

Zengirou:aaa-aaa-aa-seee-ven-her-mooooo-saaas-dijo tartamudeando y casi babeando

Taiki:que pasa zengirou quien es?-dijo taiki pero cuando abrió la puerta y vio a las chicas dijo-ustedes quienes son?...unos angeles-dijo con los ojos brillantes

Akari:Taiki no seas bobo somos nosotras!-dijo sonrojada

Taiki:QUEEE AKARI?

Nene:jajaja creo que no nos reconocían con este look akari

Akari:asi veo y ya deja de babear por nene zengirou

Yuu:lo siento chicos llego tarde-dijo yuu acercándose corriendo

Nene:no hermano recién llegamos nosotras

Yuu:ahhh que bieeen wooo lucen bellísimas chicas!

Akari:Muchas gracias yuu-con una gran sonrisa-pero falta otras dos chicas que invitamos nene y yo buenooo espero y no se enojen

Zengirou:Queee!otras dos bellezas mmm creo que esta es mi noche!

Nene:jajaja bueno creo que ya están a punto de llegar-dijo nene viendo su celular

Kiriha:Hola chicas no las había visto venir y buenooo ehh chicas lucen lindas-dijo un poco ruborizado al verlas

Akari y Nene:Gracias!-nene muy sonrojada

Taiki:bueno pero para que invitaron a otras dos chicas

Akari:Ps bueno para que fueramos en parejas-dijo sonrojada viendo a taiki

Chicos:En parejaaa?

Nene:sii espero y no se molesten

Yuu:no pero quienes serán esas parejas?

Kiriha:para ser justos tendría que ser a la suerte

Zengirou:siii pero primero tenemos que ver a las dos chicas

Chicos:mmm si!

En eso van llegando dos chicas una iva vestida con una camisa de tirantes color rosada fucsia y con un dibujo de un gatito ,una falda corta y voladita color fucsia y unas botas fucsia,su cabello era de color rubio y con dos colas sus ojos eran color rosa y en su cuello llebava una gargantilla fucsia con un otra chica llevaba un vestido igual al de akari,era corto y volado pero nada mas que era morado y en la parte de los bustos llevaba tela escarchada,llevaba zapatos convers que son como botas que eran en color moradas,su color de cabello era castaño oscuro,ojos color lila,llevaba el pelo suelto y llebava dos mechones de cabello que ivan amarrados con una fina cinta con lazos color lavanda.

…:Hola akari hola nene muchas gracias por invitarnos-dijo la chica castaña

…:Si se los agradescemos porque no teníamos nada que hacer hoy por la noche-dijo la chica rubia

Akari:que bueno que hallan venido el placer es nuestro jajaa y se ven hermosas

Nene:sii se ven lindas..bueno les vamos a presentar a nuestros amigos

…:ok-dijo la rubia hechandole una mirada a yuu

Nene:el es Yuu mi hermano

…..:Ho…-la castaña no pudo decir el hola porque fue empujada por la rubia

…:Holaa mi nombre es Airu Suzaki

Yuu:Hola mucho gusto Airu-Dijo yuu un poco nervioso y asustado

Nene:jejeje bueno el es taiki

Taiki:Hola chicas un gusto conocerlas-dijo con una gran sonrisa

….:Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Amy Yagami

Taiki:encantado Amy-dijo un poco sonrojado lo cual akari lo noto

Akari:eeeeem bueno el es zengirou

Zengirou:hola mucho gusto se ven BELLISIMAS ESTA NOCHE!

Las dos chicas:emmm gracias-un poco asustadas por el grito de zengirou

Nene:bueno y el es kiriha

Kiriha:encantado chicas

Las 2 chicas:un honor!

Presentandose todos ivan a formar sus parejas y ivan callendo asi….

Nene:a veeer Zengirou le va a tocaaaar AKARII!

Akari:ehhhh?-dijo akari con ojos de plato

Zengirou:chale yo quería con una de las nuevas pero bueno ya ni modo

Akari:cuida bien tus palabras zengirou!

Nene:bueno chicos ya dejen de pelear-dijo sacando otro papelito-bueno a veeer Yuu le toca cooon…..Airu!

Airu:SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-todos los chicos la quedaron viendo-digo que que mejor me callo

Yuu:bueno ok será un gusto-dijo con una leve sonrisa

Nene:jajaja ok aveeer vamos a ver Amy le toca cooooon Taiki!

Akari:WTF!-Dijo en su mente

Taiki:que bien!no crees?-dijo ruborizado

Amy:sii jeje-dijo roja como un tomate

Nene:ehhh?buenooo eso significa queeeee-que-que-queee yo voy a hacer pa-pa-pa-re-re-ja-ja con tigo –ki-ki-ri-ri-ha…

Kiriha:bueno esta bien me parece bien

Dicho esto todos se fueron con sus respectivas parejas pero no solo había conversaciones agradable pues habían celos,enamoramientos,sonrojos,incomodidades y mucha pero muchas lokura.

Fin capitulo 1


End file.
